A Blatant Disregard
by Violetcarson
Summary: The cast members of InuYasha demonstrate their ability to get s***-faced drunk. With a special guest appearance! Or two. Fear the slight crossover and rampant nonsensical-ness!


A/N: So, I was going to try to write a fic for the iy_themes comm on LJ. Then this happened. The prompt was Root. The only thing I could think of was…well. You'll find out. XD So, I guess I'll write a different fic for that comm.

Warning! Blatant crossover/ridiculous disregard of reality ahead!

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Music pounded relentlessly, rupturing eardrums and causing splitting headaches. These were summarily ignored in favor of consuming more alcohol, and "dancing" voraciously to the pounding beat.

Kagome grimaced and pushed a leering demon away from her. The man wobbled for a moment, arms pinwheeling dramatically, before he succumbed to the combined effects of gravity and ethanol and collapsed. A moment later a snarling hanyou was at her side, staring down at the downed man. Rolling her eyes, Kagome dragged her intoxicated companion away, trying to find a place without quite so many drunk people. Except they were _everywhere_.

Miroku and Sango were making out vigorously on a couch; the moaning was loud enough to be distracting even over the music. The flailing limbs and strange sounds (it sounded like Miroku was tried to suck her face off, vacuum cleaner style) made Kagome decide that the floor might be a safer bet for seating.

Unfortunately, it appeared that someone had set up a karaoke accompaniment to the music, and raucous singing emanated from the speakers as well. The three wolves responsible obviously had no idea of what the actual words of the song were, but were having a grand time making up their own lyrics to go along. The occasional jumbled word was actually audible, and their song seemed to consist mostly of the awesomeness of beer, and the nakedness and impossible flexibility of a number of women.

Leaning on the pool table for support, Sesshoumaru had engaged all of Naraku's incarnations as well as the dark hanyou himself in a drinking competition. Hakudoshi, Kagura, and pretty much all the rest were already unconscious and salivating, but Kanna was holding her own surprisingly well. The miniscule girl stared the taiyoukai down as she downed her 17th straight shot of tequila, her face much more expressive than usual. On the floor beneath her, Juromaru reared up long enough to vomit spectacularly all over the linoleum.

Kagome grimaced when she noticed InuYasha's hand wandering towards her breast. With a sigh she slapped it away. The hanyou became almost as daring as Miroku when under the influence.

Suddenly the door slammed open. The music died. Every cast member in the room stared as a blond teenager with spikey hair bounded into the room, followed more sedately by a freakishly pale teenager with short black hair, bearing the most disturbingly content expression ever to grace fandom.

Kagome blinked. Was it possible to wear so much orange? And why the hell was the other boy wearing a cutoff tank top?

"The party has arrived! Believe it!" declared the strange blond.

Silence reigned. Except for Sango's breathy moans, which continued unabated.

The second teenager examined the bemused expressions surrounding them, and unconcernedly grabbed the back of the blond's jacket. "Wrong universe, Naruto. We're leaving." The blond protested vocally as he was dragged from the room.

For a moment, everyone stared. Then there was a crash. Kanna had finally passed out, collapsing against a standing lamp.

The music restarted. Kagome was still staring at the door, when she felt something brush clumsily against her chest. Her eyes burned.

"SIT!"

O o.o O.O o.o O.O o.o O

A/N: So, the prompt said Root, and I thought 'Hey! That's the name of that government organization thingy in Naruto! Right-o then!' –headesk-

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I have no affiliation with the creators of either InuYasha or Naruto. Because I'd get murdered in my sleep if I did.

This might be the most random thing I've ever written. O.o


End file.
